OPERA
by BloodyBleedingWings
Summary: KyuSung/ slight WonSung Yaoi , BL , Sho-ai , Dont like, dont read. Gaje , aneh , dll ? Please enjoy ?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Opera  
Pairing : KyuSung , slight WonSung  
Rate : T  
Angst , Romance , hurt/comfort

* * *

**OPERA**

Summary :  
_Aku lelah. Lelah bersembunyi dibalik topeng yang terus menutupi kebohongan pada diriku. Aku bersembunyi dan dapat menghindari mereka dengan cara bersandiwara. Terutama untuk mengindari namja itu tau tetang perasaanku terhadapnya. Bersandiwara. Keren sih kedengarannya. Tapi orang yang suka bersandiwara hanya untuk menutupi kebusukkan didalam dirinya hanyalah seorang yang pengecut dan tak pantas ada didunia ini. Karena mereka orang-orang __**MUNAFIK**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Termasuk aku**_

**Yesung POV**

Tak kusangka seorang pengecut sepertiku bisa dekat dengan pria yang memiliki hati seputih salju dan selembut kapas itu. Sangat mulia. Aku tak pantas untuknya. Derajatku jauh berada dibawahnya. Aku hanyalah orang yang tidak menyembunyikan sifat buruk dengan kebaikan semanis madu, yang ternyata kemanisan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Selama topeng ini masih melekat diwajahku dan menutupi semua kebohonganku, aku tak akan pernah pantas untuk berada disisinya. Sampai kapanpun. Sekarang, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri...  
_'SAMPAI KAPAN AKU AKAN TERUS-TERUSAN BERSANDIWARA DAN BERBOHONG?'_

"Yesung-ah ?"

Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku memanggil dan menepuk bahuku pelan dari belakang.  
Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menoleh kearahnya.

"...Kyuhyun-ah ?"

Ia tersenyum lembut. Sambil merapihkan sedikit rambutku yang dihembuskan angin malam.

"Kenapa melamun ?"

"Ahaha.. Aniyo... Aku hanya..."

"Hm ? Hanya apa ?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa.."

"Begitu..."

Kami berada dalam kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami sementara.

"Pesta malam ini sangat menyenangkan.."

"Hm ? Sungguh ? Kau menyukainya Yesung-ah ?"

"Iya.. Suasana disini sangat menyenangkan.."

"Aku senang.. Kalau kau menyukainya, Yesung-ah..."

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.  
Lalu ia membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatku mengingat satu hal.  
Satu hal yang terkadang membuat dadaku sesak untuk mengingat ini. Sekarang aku... Sedang _'Bersandiwara' _didepan orang yang sangat penting untukku.

"Saranghaeyo.."

... Aku terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecut.

"...Nado...Saranghaeyo... Kyuhyun..."

Sambil berkata dengan sejujur-jujurnya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar dariku. Aku menghina diriku sendiri. _'Terkutuklah kau Kim Jong Woon' , 'Membuat orang sebaik dia masuk dalam perangkapmu' , 'Kim Jong Woon.. Kau memang BAJINGAN'..  
_Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Sekarang sudah tengah malam... Aku pulang duluan... Apa itu tidak apa-apa, Kyu ?"

"Tentu... Apa kau kelelahan ? Akan kuantar sampai rumah..."

"Aniyo... Hanya saja kalau jam segini... Keluargaku pasti mengkhawatirkanku..."

"Hm.. Baiklah... Hati-hati dijalan ya, hyung..."

"Ne..."

Aku berjalan keluar gedung pesta. Aku menyentuh topeng yang kukenakan sekarang sampai masuk kedalam mobil pribadiku dan memerintahkan supir pribadiku untuk membawaku kembali kerumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumahku.. ehem... lebih tepatnya mension.  
Para maid dan _'dia'_menyambut kepulanganku. Ia mendekatiku dan mengecup lembut bibirku.

"Welcome home... Yesungie..."

Lalu ia membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

_"... Ne... Aku pulang... Siwonnie.."_

"Kau terlihat sangat memukau saat mengenakan topeng ini... Sebuah kemisteriusan tersirat dari wajahmu itu... Jadi sangat menggoda, you know ?"

"Hahaha... Baru pulang aku sudah digombalin..."

Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya. Aku kaget ia meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya lembut.

"Hehe.. Sangat cocok untukmu..."

"Apanya ?"

Ia menunjuk sebuah benda yang melingkar manis dijariku.

"Ini... Cincin pertunangan kita.."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Aku teringat sesuatu yang sangat membuatku sakit.  
Kyuhyun... Orang yang benar-benar penting untukku.  
Entah kenapa, walaupun aku mencintai Kyuhyun..., aku masih saja menerima lamaran pertunangan darinya. Dengan sendirinya mulutku mengatakkan 'iya' saat itu.  
Dan mengapa... Petemuanku dengan Kyuhyun baru akhir-akhir ini...  
Tuhan, coba saja... Kau pertemukanku dengannya lebih cepat... Pasti tak akan begini akhirnya.  
Pada akhirnya, aku _BERSANDIWARA _didepan tunangan dan orang yang sangat kusayangi.  
_Aku MEMBOHONGI keduanya.  
Sungguh... Terkutuklah kau Kim Jong Woon. Kau menggunakan benda mati sebagai alat yang menutupi kebusukkanmu yang semanis madu tetapi beracun._

_'Suatu saat... Aku akan menghentikan semua SANDIWARA ini , dan membetulkan semuanya sebelum aku menyesal dan dibenci olehnya...'_

"Seminggu lagi, kita akan menikah... Semuanya sudah kusiapkan..."

Aku membelalakkan mataku yang sipit. Saking kagetnya aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"..."

"Hm ? Waeyo yeobo ?"

"A..Anni... Seminggu lagi ?"

"Ne... Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang cocok untukmu, chagi... Kau harus mencobanya sekarang..."

Ia mendorong punggungku sampai kami tiba dikamar ku. Ehem, lebih tepatnya kamar kami.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dikasur sambil memperlihatkan punggungnya dari belakang. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja , jas pernikahan , celana bahan yang semuanya seba putih.

"Kau akan mengenakan ini ,chagi... Saat kita menikah nanti..."

"..."

"Lagi-lagi kau terdiam... Waeyo ? Apa kau tidak senang kita akan menikah lebih cepat, yeobo ?"

"Anni.. Bukan begitu..."  
"Jadi ?"

"Aku... Hanya kelelahan... Mungkin aku akan mencoba pakaian itu besok pagi... Aku sangat lelah... Mianhae..."

"Gwaenchana..."

Pria bertubuh atletis itu mengecup keningku dengan lembut dan membelai rambutku.

"Bersiap-siaplah untuk tidur... Jangan lupa sikat gigi... Aku nggak mau gigimu rusak ,loh..."

"Ne,ne... Kau itu tunanganku atau ayahku ,hm ?"

"Bukan keduanya..."

"Mwo ? Lalu kau siapaku ?"

"Aku calon suamimu ~"

"... Sudah-sudah , keluar sana ! Aku mau ganti baju !"

"Eh ? Wae ? Aku calon suamimu.. Tak apa-apa kalau aku melihat ,kan ?"

"Andwae ! Keluar !"

"Ne,ne... Hahaha... Kau jadi semakin manis kalau tersipu malu, Yesung-ah.."

"Hyung ! Panggil aku hyung ! Aku lebih tua darimu Siwon-ah !"

"Ne,ne... Hyung ~ Hahahaha"

Aku menutup pintu dengan kencang dan menguncinya. Sesekali aku jalan bolak-balik entah memikirkan apa.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Opera  
Pairing : KyuSung , slight WonSung  
Rate : ?  
Angst , Romance , hurt/comfort , family

**OPERA**

Summary :  
_Aku lelah. Lelah bersembunyi dibalik topeng yang terus menutupi kebohongan pada diriku. Aku bersembunyi dan dapat menghindari mereka dengan cara bersandiwara. Terutama untuk mengindari namja itu tau tetang perasaanku terhadapnya. Bersandiwara. Keren sih kedengarannya. Tapi orang yang suka bersandiwara hanya untuk menutupi kebusukkan didalam dirinya hanyalah seorang yang pengecut dan tak pantas ada didunia ini. Karena mereka orang-orang __**MUNAFIK**_

.

_.  
_

_.  
_

.

_**Termasuk aku**_

Yesung POV

"Andwae ! Keluar !"

"Ne,ne... Hahaha... Kau jadi semakin manis kalau tersipu malu, Yesung-ah.."

"Hyung ! Panggil aku hyung ! Aku lebih tua darimu Siwon-ah !"

"Ne,ne... Hyung ~ Hahahaha"

Aku menutup pintu dengan kencang dan menguncinya. Sesekali aku jalan bolak-balik entah memikirkan apa.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan aku masih saja memikirkan hal yang tak pasti.  
'Kyu ?... Bisakah kita bersama ? Tapi... Kita... Waktu kita hanya tinggal seminggu lagi... Setelah itu... Aku... Sudah tidak boleh untuk mencintai siapapun lagi... Selain keluarga dan... Choi Siwon. Suamiku...'

"Saranghaeyo... Cho Kyuhyun..."

Perlahan aku menangis dan sedikit terisak sambil terduduk diatas kasur _KingSize_milikku, ehem... maksudnya milik kami.

TOK TOK TOK !

"Yeobo ? apa kau sudah selesai membersihkan dirimu ? Apa kau sudah tidur ?"

Terdengar suara nge-_bass _khas miliknya. Dengan sigap kuhapus airmataku yang tak terbendung lagi.

"I-iya ! Sebentar lagi !"

"Baiklah... Kalau sudah selesai, bukakan pintu untukku, okay ? Masa' kau tega membiarkan calon suamimu tidur sendirian diruang tamu ? Tidak kan ? Kau kan calon istriku yang paling baik , manis, rajin, ramah, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung ~"

"Pabbo ya ! Aku bukan anak TK yang suka dihibur dengan cara dipuji-puji seperti itu..."

"Hahaha ! Mianahe , mianhae..."

Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar kami, dan membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.  
Aku membukakan pintu agar dia bisa masuk. Sungguh merepotkan sih sebenarnya, dia terlalu memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak. Padahal , tak sadar kah dia ? Aku lebih tua darinya !

"Sudah selesai ?"

Aku hanya membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Hm... Ini Sudah malam... Ayo tidur..."

"Ne..."

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku dan menyelimuti tubuhku sampai se-dada.

"Hyung ?"

"Hm ?"

"Kamu ngga akan kedinginan ?"

"Engga kok..."

Lalu ia menaikkan posisi selimutku sampai leher.  
Aku hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya yang terlalu _care _padaku.

"Gomawo..."

"Ne... Night, yeobo..."

"Night..."

Lalu kami bersama-sama memasukki gerbang alam mimpi kami dan menelusurinya sepanjang malam dan akan baru keluar dari sana saat kami terbangun pada pagi hari.

"yung... Hyung..."

"Hnnggghh... Aku masih ngantuk..."

"Bangun hyung..."

"Nanti..."

"Apa kau kenal Cho Kyuhyun ?"

"Hng ? Cho... Siapa ?"

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"MWO ?"

Aku langsung terbangun.

"K...Kyuhyun ? Kenapa kau tau dia ? Apa kalian saling mengenal ?"

"Anni... Dia datang... Katanya ingin menemuimu..."

Aku terdiam. Perlahan mencerna kata-katanya barusan. _'Kyu... Datang kerumah ? Untuk apa ?'_. Aish ! Aku tak tau... Yang pasti aku harus menemuinya sebelum Siwon mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya yang aneh-aneh.

Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke ruang tamu dilantai 2. Benar. Dia duduk disofa tengah dekat perapian.

"K...Kyu ? Ada apa datang kemari ?"

"Oh, Yesung-ah ? Kau sudah bangun...?"

"Errr.. Yah begitulah... Hehe... Maafkan aku..."

"Tadi itu siapa ?"

"Eh ?"

"Yang membangunkanmu barusan..."

"I-itu... Dia itu... Saudara...Jauhku..."

"..."

"... Hello ? Kyu?"

"Heh..."

"Wae ?"

"Kau bohong. Kau bohong padaku Yesung-ah..."

A-apa ? Bohong ? Darimana dia tau kalau aku berbohong ? Tidak mungkin Siwon mengatakannya kalau dia adalah calon suamiku ,kan ? Dia pasti sudah gila !

"A..Apa maksudmu ?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau !"

Kyuhyun membentakku.  
Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Seumur hidupku.  
Dia benar-benar marah. Kekecewaan tersirat dari raut wajahnya sekarang. Dia sangat kecewa dengan ku.

"Anni... Kyu... kau-"

"Aku apa ,hyung ?"

"Kau.. Salah paham,Kyu.."

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas ? Dia adalah calon suami mu, hyung..."

"Dan aku... Cuma orang baru yang masuk kedalam kehidupan hyung... Aku bukan siapa-siapa mu... Kata-kata mu saat pesta hanya semata-mata untuk menghiburku,kan hyung ?"

"K-Kyu... Bukan..."

"Semoga kau bahagia,hyung... Aku senang bisa kenal dan... bisa mencintai hyung..."

"...Kyu..."

Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Kyu sudah tak mempercayaiku lagi. Dia pergi dari hidupku. Dia meninggalkanku.  
Topengku sudah dibuka. Topengku hancur oleh kata-katanya barusan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dibalik benda mati yang sudah berubah menjadi serpihan-sepihan benda yang tak berguna.  
Dan disisi lain pun... Aku merasa bersalah kepada Siwon. Dia mempercayaiku. Dia menerimaku apa adanya. Aku juga sudah menerima lamarannya. Tetapi aku masih saja mengharapkan Kyuhyun.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?

Semuanya telah pergi.  
Kecuali Siwon yang belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang aku dan Kyu.  
Tetapi... Cepat atau lambat... Kebohongan akan terbongkar dengan sendirinya, bukan ?  
Itu sama saja... Cepat atau lambat... Aku akan dibenci dan dihancurkan olehnya...

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Opera  
Pairing : KyuSung , slight WonSung  
Rate : T  
Angst , Romance , hurt/comfort , family

****

OPERA

Yesung POV

Sekarang keadaan berbalik.  
Kyu yang tadinya sangat menyayangiku, sekarang mungkin dia jadi membenciku. Karena... Dia tau aku dan Siwon akan segera menikah. Dan... Cepat atau lambat... Siwon pun akan mengetahui apa hubunganku dengan Kyu. Dan akhirnya, dia akan membenciku juga.  
Aku harus membuat Kyu percaya, kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aku harus mencegahnya ! Mencegahnya pegi meninggalkanku ! Aku akan membuat keputusan yang bulat.

Aku akan bersama dengan Kyu.

Maafkan aku... Siwon...

"Tunggu Kyu !"

Aku menahan tangannya sekuat tenaga agar dia tidak pergi dariku. Dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.  
Aku mulai menangis dipunggungnya dan mulai membasahi kemeja yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"M..Mianhae... Sungguh...Sebenarnya... Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu, Kyu..."

"Anni... Kau bohong padaku..."

"Sungguh ! Aku tidak berbohong kepadamu ! Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun !"

Aku berteriak untuk memastikan dia akan percaya kepada perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi... Aku salah.

Tindakanku ini... Malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Yesung hyung ?"

Suara yang sangat kukenali.  
Suara nge-_bass_yang khas itu memanggilku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan itu ? Kata-kata barusan yang keluar dari mulutmu ?"

Aku langsung menoleh kearah suara yang bersangkutan.

"W...Wonnie... ?"

Hancur. Rasanya hatiku hancur. Dekapanku dipinggang Kyuhyun mulai melonggar. Aku sangat terkejut. Siwon mendengarnya.

"Jadi... Selama ini... Hyung berhubungan dengan dia ?"

"W...Wonnie..."

"Jadi, selama ini... Kau membohongiku ?"

"M..Maaf..."

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU HANYA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU ?"

"..."

Aku tak bisa membalas kata-katanya.  
Hancur. Topeng ku sudah hancur semuanya. Tak tersisa sama sekali. Semuanya hancur bersamaan dengan kebohongan yang kusimpan rapat-rapat selama ini.  
Aku..., Sekarang... Aku harus apa ? Aku harus jujur kepada mereka berdua ? Tapi... Itu akan membingungkan diriku untuk memilih...

"Aku... Mencintai kalian berdua..."

"Heh... SUDAH CUKUP HYUNG !"

Siwon lagi-lagi membentakku.

"Anni ! Aku jujur ! Aku juga mencintaimu, Wonnie !"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan indahnya diatas pipiku sampai-sampai pipiku mati rasa dan aku hampir terhempas kelantai. Tetapi... Ada seseorang menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh.

"...Kau boleh marah padanya, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau MENYAKITINYA !"

Kyuhyun ? Benarkah ? Dia yang menolongku ?

"Bukankah dia juga sudah menyakitimu ? HAH ?"

"Tapi, dia sudah meminta maaf bukan ? Apa kau tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf dari seseorang... Apa lagi dia orang yang kau cintai ?"

"Aku ? Cintai ? Itu dulu... Tapi sekarang... Dia membohongiku... Orang yang telah membohongiku, tak lebih hanyalah sampah dimataku..."

Tes..Tes..

Butiran demi butiran cairan bening terjatuh dari mataku.  
_'Kenapa ? Kata-kata itu sangat menusuk dihatiku ?'_

'Sampah ? Serendah itukah diriku dihadapannya , sekarang ?'

'I..Ini menyakitkan... Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tak bisa memilih seorang dari mereka... Aku mencintai mereka berdua...'

"Sampah ? Sehina itukah ? Setelah kau mengetahui kesalahanku, kau langsung membuangku begitu saja ? Tak kusangka kau orang yang sangat kejam, Choi Siwon ! Mungkin ini adalah balasan yang pantas kudapatkan.. Maaf telah membohongi kalian berdua..."

Aku melepaskan benda yang melingkar indah dijari manisku dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

"Kita batalkan pernikahan kita. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, Choi Siwon.. Carilah pendampingmu yang baru..."  
"Tak usah kau beri tahu, aku akan melakukan itu..."

"Terima kasih kau sudah pernah mencintaiku..."

"Hmph ! Sama-sama.. Tapi... Kalau untuk kembali mencintaimu, itu mustahil bagiku... Iya,kan ? Pembohong ?"

"...Begitu ya... Aku pergi..."

Aku langsung meninggalkan mansion kami dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala karena sambil menahan isakkan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku meminta supir pribadiku untuk mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah orangtuaku. Hari ini mereka baru pulang dari Amerika menjemput adikku Jong Jin yang sedang melaksanakan wisuda kelulusannya pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun POV

"Hei anak muda.. Kau akan menyusulnya ?"

"Tentu saja"

"Untuk apa ? Dia telah membohongimu juga kan ? Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan dari kehidupannya"

"...Diam kau"

"Heh... Berbuatlah sesukamu"

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari mansion ini.

_'Kenapa harus Yesung hyung yang keluar dari mansion ini ? Ini kan mansion miliknya dan keluarganya'_

_'Atau jangan-jangan Siwon hanya... Ah ! Aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka !'_

5 tahun yang lalu... Dia masih menempati mansion ini bersama dengan keluarganya.  
Dan saat itu, aku juga masih duduk dibangku SMA.

-Flashback-

Kyuhyun POV

_"Hei,... Bangunlah... Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"_

_Seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku pelan._

_"Hei... Kau bisa dengar aku ? Akh... Keadaannya parah..."_

_"A-ku..."_

_"Ah ! Akhirnya kau bicara... Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik ?"_

_Seorang namja dengan rambut dark chocolate dan bermata onyx menatapku dengan perasaan bingung, khawatir dan lainnya, pokoknya menjadi satu._

_Aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Aku berbaring ditempat yang sangat empuk dan nyaman. Ruangan ini pun sangat mewah._

_"Aku...Ada dimana ?"_

_"Dirumahku..."_

_"Eh ?"_

_Kucoba untuk bangun dari posisiku sekarang._

_"U..Ukh !"_

_Rintihku._

_Entah kenapa... Punggung sampai kepala ku terasa sangat sakit._  
_Kusanggah pelipisku dengan telapak tanganku untuk menahan sedikit rasa sakit itu lalu aku merasakan seperti ada kain tipis yang membelit rapih dikepalaku._  
_Perban ?_

_"Jangan memaksakan dirimu..."_

_Namja ini membantuku untuk berbaring kembali. Sungguh namja yang baik._  
_"Ne..."_

_"Apa kau ingat kejadian yang barusan menimpamu ?"_

_"Anni... Aku tidak ingat detailnya... Aku hanya ingat saat beberapa orang pereman mengejarku karena menginginkan barang bawaanku... Lalu aku terkepung oleh mereka lalu semuanya menjadi gelap... Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi... Tiba-tiba saat bangun, aku sudah berada disini bersamamu..."_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Opera  
Pairing : KyuSung (Slight WonSung)  
Rate : T  
Genre : Angst , Romance , Hurt/comfort

OPERA

-FlashBack-

_"Apa kau ingat kejadian yang barusan menimpamu ?"_

"Anni... Aku tidak ingat detailnya... Aku hanya ingat saat beberapa orang pereman mengejarku karena menginginkan barang bawaanku... Lalu aku terkepung oleh mereka lalu semuanya menjadi gelap... Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi... Tiba-tiba saat bangun, aku sudah berada disini bersamamu..."  
  
_"Begitu ya..."_

"Ya... Kira-kira seperti itu.."

"Tadi, aku menemukanmu didalam gang sempit dan barang-barangmu tampaknya sudah dicuri oleh orang-orang sialan itu... Dan kau sudah lemah bersimbah darah dengan luka parah dibagian punggung sampai kepala...Seperti bekas pukulan yang sangat keras dengan botol beling..."

"MWO ?"

"Makanya kau langsung tak sadarkan diri,kan ?"

"N...Ne..."

"Waeyo ?"

"Anni... Itu... Hanya sedikit menyeramkan..."

"Hahaha... Begitulah keadaannya, makanya aku membantumu..."

"Ne, Gamsa... Ng... Ngomong-ngomong... Namamu siapa ?"

"Jong Woon... Kim Jong Woon... Panggil saja Yesung"

"Ne...Yesung..."

"Jangan lupa pakai 'hyung'.."

"Eh ? kau lebih tua dariku ?"

"Tentu ! Makanya aku suruh kau manggil aku 'hyung'..."

"Aku kira kita seumuran !"

"Apa aku se-muda itu ?"

"Iya !"

"HAHAHAHAHAH !"

Namja manis ini tertawa dengan keras. Sangat keras. Bahkan setelah ia selesai tertawa, kupingku masih berdengung. Suara yang dahsyat. Seisi rumah ini bisa mendengarnya. Mungkin.

"Hahah.. Kau bocah yang lucu..."

"Eh ? Wae ?"

"Anni... Hahaha... Cepatlah sembuh... Kau bisa menetap disini sampai benar-benar pulih..."

"Ne, hyung..."

"Aku harus pergi... Beristirahatlah dulu, lalu makan siang... Para pelayan akan kesini dan menyediakan makan siang untukmu, selama aku pergi, anggaplah rumah ini adalah rumahmu sendiri..."

"Ne..."

Kemudian, ia berbalik dan bangun dari tempat yang tadi didudukinya. Kupandangi tubuh namja baik itu sampai keambang pintu, dan menghilang dibaliknya.

_

Hari demi hari kita lalui bersama, kami juga makin akrab.  
Saking akrabnya, sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari kalau... Aku menyimpan perasaan kepadanya.  
Apa dia menyadarinya ?  
Mungkin kalau untuk menyadarinya, itu terlalu cepat... Terlalu cepat untuk diketahui olehnya, dan aku pun belum siap menerima reaksinya.  
Semoga saja dia memiliki rasa yang sama kepadaku...  
Semoga saja.

Sebuah tepukan dipundakku menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang bodoh itu.  
Saat aku menoleh. Yah, aku temui dia... Namja yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku.

"Hyung ?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Kau... Benar-benar Yesung hyung ?"

"Tentu saja... Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa ?"

"A..Anni... Aku Cuma... Kaget melihatmu berpenampilan seperti ini.."

Wajahnya yang ditutupi topeng pesta dan mengenakan kemeja hitam rapih menghiasi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau mau kemana ,hyung ?"

"Menghadiri pesta dansa yang diadakan temanku, malam ini..."

"Begitu,ya..."

"Waeyo ?"

"Anni... Apakah kau akan pulang larut malam ?"

"Mungkin..."

"Begitu..."

"Eh ? Kau kenapa, Kyu ?"

"Anni... Mungkin aku akan kesepian untuk malam ini..."

"Kalau kau kesepian, ajaklah para pelayan mengobrol... Mereka juga teman baikku di mansion ini.."

"Ne... Akan kucoba..."

"Yasudah, ak pergi dulu, ne ?"

"Ne, hyung..."

Sekilas , sebelum ia pergi.. Aku melihat sekilas senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hati-hati ya, hyung..."

Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Dari sana, aku melihat ia mengucapkan sebuah kata yang aku tak tau pasti apa maksudnya.  
Mungkin ia mendengar ucapanku dan menjawabnya...

Selama disini... Aku menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dari kehidupanku yang biasa kujalani dirumah bersama keluargaku yang sebenarnya.  
Sungguh berbeda. Aku merasakan hal yang aneh mulai memasiku hatiku saat ini. Setelah tinggal bersamanya.  
Orangtuaku membiarkan aku tumbuh bersama uang-uang yang mereka berikan untuk memenuhi fasilitas hidupku tanpa kasih sayang sedikitpun. Hampa.. Walau semua keinginanku terpenuhi, tapi hidupku sama sekali tak berkesan dan hambar. Diriku sama saja dengan anak yatim piatu yang tidak merasakan kasih sayang orangtuanya lagi. Tetapi aku bukan ditinggal mati seperti mereka. Aku dibuang. Dibuang dari jangkauan mereka. Sangat jauh.  
Walau jarak kami dekat. Tetapi hati kami tak terhubung satu sama lain. Aku mengenal mereka. Tapi mereka seakan-akan tak mengenal diriku. Selama ini aku kesepian. Hanya kesepian dan kesunyian yang menghiasi hidupku yang kelabu. Tetapi setelah aku bertemu dengan dia, semuanya berubah dan menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan aku juga jadi mengetahui bagaimana caranya tersenyum, mengikhlaskan sesuatu , menghargai orang lain , dan juga... Aku diajarkan untuk mencintai seseorang.

Dan cinta itu... Cinta pertamaku... Adalah orang yang mengajarkan banyak hal kepadaku...  
Kim Jong Woon...

Orang yang mengubah kehidupanku menjadi lebih bermakna dan penuh warna. Entahlah, dia itu manusia atau malaikat... Bagiku dia seperti malaikat yang menyelamatkan manusia yang sudah tak pantas hidup lagi dan memberikan segenggam harapan untuk memperbaiki kehidupan yang sebelumnya menjadi lebih baik. Segenggam harapan itupun tumbuh menjadi kebahagiaan yang kurasakan sekarang. Lalu kebahagiaan itupun tumbuh menjadi apa yang disebut 'cinta'.

Cinta yang telah tumbuh dengan indah didalam hatiku akan kutumbuhkan menjadi apa yang disebut 'cinta sejati'.  
Yang kupersembahkan hanya untuknya. Malaikat yang telah memberiku segenggam harapan.

Aku akan jujur kepadanya. Dan menyatakan cintaku kepada malaikat itu.

_

"Aku pulang, kyu... Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Eh ? Hyung ? Sudah lumayan dibandingkan waktu itu sih.."

"Syukurlah, tapi setelah kau sembuh, entah kapan lagi kita akan bertemu..."

Ia tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataannya sendiri barusan.

"Anni hyung... Aku tetap bersamamu..."

"Eh ? Nanti orangtua mu akan makin khawatir kalau kau tetap disini..."

"Orangtua ? Aku tak tau apa yang namanya orangtua..."

"Apa yang kau katakan kyu ?"

"Aku tak tau dan aku tak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang dari orang tua... Aku bukanlah anak yang tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh orangtua ku... Aku hanya anak yang diasuh oleh uang-uang dan fasilitas yang mereka berikan kepadaku..."

"Kyu..."

Ekspresinya berubah. Menjadi lembut dan bersimpati.  
Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Dekapan seorang malaikat.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu... Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu mengingatnya lagi..."

"Ne, hyung... Gwaenchana..."

Sesekali ia membelai puncak kepalaku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.  
Ini ? inikah namanya belaian kasih sayang ? Kenapa ? Kenapa aku bisa sebahagia ini ?  
Sebahagia ini kah rasanya diberi belaian kasih sayang... Oleh orang yang kita cintai ?

"Hyung..."

"Hm ?"

"Saranghaeyo..."

TBC  



End file.
